Well, That's One Thing We Got
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: Jennifer is a Wiccan daughter of a Jew and a Catholic. Soon her world explodes when her parents find out she's a Wiccan. A struggle soon forms from religion. Will Jennifer survive it all?
1. Default Chapter

I'll Get Back To You On That

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: I'm not Jewish so a lot of stuff in here I could've mixed up but I have done some studying about Jewish religion and culture. I know that he couldn't be all that religious if he married out of his own religion but work with me here. Every thing else you're free to comment on and if I messed something up review and tell me and I'll fix it as fast as I'm able. I felt it was proper when her husband spoke I'd write God like "G-d", while everywhere else I wrote it "God". I know Jews only write it that way but I still felt obliged to. Oh, and yes I did name the husband after the character from Fiddler on the Roof, so sue me. I'm not good at coming up with names so I stole one. I don't own Fiddler on the Roof so technically it's not mine to steal. One last thing, Motel is pronounced "Maw-tul" not "Moe-TELL". Flame me if ya want, or suggest what should happen next or whatever you feel like.)

I laid next to my husband in bed as he whispered his prayers into the night. I didn't understand most of it as it was in Hebrew. I could pick out a few phrases he told me like thanking himself that he wasn't a woman. I was always kind of miffed at that but he told me that in Judaism woman are seen having more, "binah". "Binah", according to him, was "intelligence, understanding, intuition, etc." Women were closer to God than to men. When he finished I leaned over to speak softly in his ear.

"Motel? Do you remember when we first got married? There was something I wanted to ask you that I couldn't ask in front of your relatives." He nodded for me to continue.

"Remember when I we signed a marriage contract that was legal for the United States but we couldn't decide which way to get married because you were a Jew and I was a Catholic so I suggested that we shouldn't be religiously married at all?"

"Why?" he asked almost suspiciously.

"You really wanted to be married so much that you suggested instead that we be married twice. Was it something religious or..."

"Well, yes." he explained, "It's unnatural for Jewish men or women not want to be married. Sure, marrying out of one's religion is looked down upon but not marrying at all is worse. In the book of Genesis G-d made women because he said that it wasn't good for man to be alone."

"Genesis, Chapter 2 verses 18-25." I nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. Whether in a Synagogue by a Rabbi or in a Church by a Priest I wanted to be married. I mean religiously married. Not having G-d in some form of the marriage seem wrong to me somehow." I nodded again. He smiled, wished me goodnight, and as I laid my head on my pillow he bent over and kissed me on the forehead before I heard him softly sleep. I don't sleep well often but I'm glad tonight that I did. Tomorrow really shocked me.

You see, we have three children. Actually we had two children back then. A sixteen year old girl, Jennifer and a really young girl named Sara who is about five. I had just come back from picking Sara up from Sea Breeze Kindergarten when I plopped down the groceries on the counter. I began putting them away when Sara walked in stretched her hands out and yelled, "Abra Kadabra!". Of course, it was very cute.

"Are you practicing being a magician?" I asked.

"No." she replied, "I'm gonna be a witch just like Jenny!"

"Sara! Don't call your sister a witch. It isn't nice."

"But she really is a witch mama! The book in her room told me so."

"Didn't I tell you not to go in your sister's -- What did you say?"

"The book in her room told me so."

"A book told you?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Sara ran from the room and went up the stairs at first I was going to follow her but in an instant she was back.

"See! She is a witch." Slowly I crept closer. I reached and took the book from Sara's hands. The title cover read: Teen Witch: Witchcraft for the new Millennium. 

"If Jenny's a witch can she make Wagner fly?" The dog perked it's ears up as if it could understand.

"I don't know. But I think it's best if we keep the dogs on the floor." The five dogs we had were: Wagner, Beethoven, Mozart, Puccini, and Verde.

"Why don't you go and play."

"Okay." she replied and skipped on her merry way. I flipped through the book. It was one for witchcraft. It had spells and all kinds of stuff in it. At first I wondered what to do. Should I wait until Jennifer comes home and confront her? Should I just burn the book and be done with it?

"Oh, Christ." I whispered, "What am I going to do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Up to Something

I'll Get Back To You On That

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Up to Something

For now I put the book in the drawer of my desk to wait and see what would happen. My daughter had always been interested in religion. If she was really practicing the craft she would be looking for it. I heard Mozart running up to the door signaling that Jennifer had come back from school.

"Mom! I'm home!" Jennifer said as she walked through the door.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was fine. I got my math test back. I got an A." she answer.

"That's great, dear!" I responded. Jennifer left and went back up stairs. 

It was an hour or so later that Jennifer came down looking worried. I was cooking dinner so I pretended not to notice. Jenny looked through the couch pillows and under the chairs.

"What are you looking for Jenny?" I asked, "Maybe I can help you find it?"

"Oh, it's nothing mom. Just a book I've seem to misplaced." She left in quite a hurry after that. That's when I really started getting suspicious thinking that she could be practicing the craft. Mozart once again ran up to the door in a frenzy to greet his owner.

"Hello, Motel. How was your day?" I asked.

"Tiring, as usual." He responded. My husband worked in a law firm in the middle of town.

"But how are you, my bashert?" He asked affectionately.

"Motel, I have to tell you something about Jennifer after dinner."

"Alright." Dinner went by as usual but I was dreading every second. I didn't know how Motel would react. I wasn't even sure what to do myself. If Jennifer was practicing the craft and I told her she couldn't it would only make her want to do it more. If I just let her go by... I didn't want to think about it. After dinner I led him into my room and showed him the book. Almost as instantly as I handed it to him the room brought down a certain chill.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Sara. She found it in her room. She was trying to prove that Jennifer was a witch." Motel swore under his breath.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I responded, "I think we better go and confront Jennifer." He handed me the book and we both walked to Jennifer's room. She was lying on the bed talking on the phone to a friend.

"Jennifer, you can call them back later. Your father and I want to talk to you about something." I raised the book. Jenny's eyes were as wide as a rabbit's.

"Listen, Mary, I'm going to have to call you back. Okay. Bye." Jenny put down the phone.

"You've been in my room?" Jennifer asked.

"No. You're sister has." I gave the all famous mother's I'll-Get-To-You-Later look to Sara who promptly disappeared to her room.

"Jennifer," Motel started but he couldn't seem to get the words out. He did seem furious and I knew deep down he was also afraid for his daughter so I decide to step in and interfere.

"Jennifer," I said, "Your father and I don't...approve of magic. But tell us what you're doing and what's been going on." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The Wiccan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll Get Back to You On That

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Alright now I'm in Motel's POV. But we'll get to the fic. Now it's time to answer reviews! I have a lot of them (alright only 9) so look for your author name.

Lilac: Hey, thanks! I'm not a Wiccan but I was caught reading a Wiccan book and you couldn't believe what people would say...but this is Jenny's little sister and she is only five so I had to lighten it up a little.

  
  


Keita: I suppose your lucky that you never had one. I've heard all kinds of awful stories from the Internet of what happens when you do confront your parents on the touchy situation of religion. I've heard everything from crying to the total destruction of one's alter.

  
  


FallenWraith: To tell the brutal truth my parents aren't really in to witchcraft. What's more is that they don't want me involved. The only book I have is the RavenWolf one. She's mentioned Cumminham in it but I've never read any of his works so I don't know if he's better or not. The only reason I had the RavenWolf one is that I was going to use it to help me with a Harry Potter fic I was working on. Then I actually read it and read all about Witches and I don't think they're evil anymore. Ah, the power of knowledge. Oh, and don't bother reading the Harry Potter fic. It sucks and I have no idea why I wrote it. Plus I think I deleted it.

  
  


Starlyghte: It is Witchcraft for a New Generation. Sorry everyone. Yes, even /I/ know that it's unrealistic that Jen would be so careless but we have to consider two very important factors. 1. Those little kids are pretty nosy and you'd be surprised what they can do when you're not watching them every second. They think that everything that can't hurt them is theirs to touch, God bless their presumptuous little hearts. 2. I didn't know how else I would open the story up. Lord in heaven knows that their was no way that Jen would come out of the closet.

  
  


Ixchel: Hey, thanks. There's a reason the title is the way it is but you have to read the last chapter to see what. I'll definitely email you whenever I update.

  
  


Silver Witch: I'm Catholic and I have Wiccan and Jewish friends. However I did study Judaism and Wiccan through websites so I didn't just slap this together. I'm still studying and reading of course. One of my Wiccan friends told me that if I wanted to be a Wiccan she would help me with my parents and stuff but I told her no thanks. I'm happy with my religion but I still love to study religion. I put it in the parents POV because I've never seen it done in their POV. It's usually third person following around the Wiccan. I want to show the parents point of view to give a little variety.

  
  


SailorSunaru: Buddhism? Evil? This is news to me. That's not what I read about them......

  
  


Funkless: Yeah, it's a bit weird but it's mostly of the Deuteronomy quote: Deuteronomy Chapter 8 Verses ten through twelve. It's at the bottom of the chapter. )

  
  


I couldn't believe it. My own daughter. Practicing Witchcraft. How could she get such a book?

"You see, I got this book from a friend before she moved away." Jennifer began. She got it from her friends? I should've saw that coming.

"At first I didn't know what to do with it. I opened it up and started to read it. I thought witches made love potions and flew on brooms and stuff like that but they don't. Witchcraft is a nature based, life-affirming religion that follows a moral code and seeks to build harmony among people, and empower the self and others." she added meekly, "Plus you said I could choose any religion I wanted to worship."

"We meant between Christianity and Judaism." I pointed out.

"Yes, but I'd know if you would get upset if I chose just one. If I was a Jew I'd upset mom but if I was a Christian I'd upset you. This way I can upset neither of you because Wicca honors all divinity." And being a witch wouldn't? I thought.

"Jennifer," my wife, Esperanza said, "We wouldn't care whether you chose to be Jewish or Christian. You'd still be worshiping the Lord."

"Mom, I'm still am." Jennifer said, "The Lord has many forms and through the Lord and the Lady I'm worshiping it all."

"The what?" Esperanza asked.

"You know how in your religions you see God as being both male and female? Well the Lord is the male side of god and the Lady is the female side. When we refer to both we call is 'Spirit'."

There was a long awkward pause. Thank G-d somebody eventually broke the silence with another question. I was even more thankful that it wasn't me.

"How long have you been practicing?" Esperanza asked.

"Only a month. I don't have an alter or anything like that because I don't think you guys would take it too well and I haven't practiced any magick but I have been doing something."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Praying. All witches pray. You know, you guys do magick too by praying. Magick is making your will be done through Spirit. Witches and everyone for that matter get their power through a mix of Love, Positive Creativity, and Spirit." There was another long pause.

"What do you guys think?" Jennifer asked timidly. I really didn't know what to say. On one hand I felt like quoting Deuteronomy*. On the other this would get rid of that small religious difference between my wife's religion and mine. I know this sounds horrible but for a moment my soul weakened a little.

"You can. For now."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Jen yelled hugging us. We both walked out and Jennifer called back Mary. I couldn't look at my wife. I felt disappointed in myself. I should've stopped Jennifer there.

"Motel? Are you okay?" I looked at her and noticed she was a bit fearful.

"Yes." I lied. Later in bed I began my daily prayer when I heard a little trit trit trit on the tile. I kept praying when I felt a little skit skit skit on the carpet. When I was done I laid down on the bed when I heard a pant pant pant. I turned over and was faced to faced with a German Shepard and his long tongue licking my face.

"Ugh, Wagner. Go away." I moaned and turned over. Soon I felt the sheet being ripped off my body. I sat up and saw a corner of the sheet in the dog's mouth.

"Motel, go feed the dog." Esperanza said. I glared at the dog. Wagner wasn't an ordinary dog. All he had to do is pull of the puppy dog eyes and he would be fed a midnight snack. I was thinking about religion when I decided to give all the dogs a midnight snack. There was something I had to ask my wife about. When I got the sheet back and got another clean one I climbed back into bed.

"Esperanza?" I asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What about Sara?" 

  
  


*(A/N: Alright so, Motel is a little prejudice against Wiccans. Oh and Motel is referring to a popular quote against Witches which is:

"Let not one be found among you who sacrifices his son or daughter in the fire, who practices divination or sorcery, interprets omens, engages in witchcraft, or casts spells, or who is a medium or spiritist or who consults with the dead. Anyone who does these things is detestable in the eyes of the LORD.")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
